It's A Deal
by Amai
Summary: (Slightly AU -Osamu doesn't exist in canon reality.) During a tutoring lesson with Daisuke, Osamu and him spark off a deal...one that Ken isn't left out of as well. Hey, little brothers need to be used for -something-, don't they? (bad summary...just read


It's a Deal

Chapter 1- "Secret? What Secret?"

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes- ***smacks herself for not getting the 4th part of "Consquences" done yet* I'm in a horrible, horrible block for that…but I WILL get that done! Anyway.I like how this came out. ^^ Yes, its sort of AU, because Osamu's alive and stuff…I got my base inspiration from Athena and her "You know it's Love" story. (Read that! Right now! Now, I say!…Or at least after reading this. ;) ) I really don't know what else to say but this includes **Osun** (**Osamu [Sam]** x **Jun**) and **Daiken** (**Daisuke [Davis]** x **Ken**)….er…just read on! Reviews are muchly appreciated. *grin*

"You're not listening, are you?"

"Huh?" Daisuke's head shot up from where he was idly playing with his fingers to the rather annoyed face of Ichijouji Osamu, one of the infamous Ichijouji brothers as well as his tutor for algebra. Osamu resisted the urge to bang his head on the table as he saw Daisuke's utterly clueless expression. _How in the world did Ken bribe me into doing this…? Daisuke's a nice kid and all, but I really, -really-, feel pity for his teachers now. _

The older boy tapped his pencil on the table and sighed, "I guess not. Daisuke, you're not going to learn anything if you don't listen! And if you get another fifty-two on a test…"

"…I shouldn't come cryin' to either you or Ken, I know, I know…" Daisuke frowned and looked upward, leaning on his chair. Osamu looked straight at him, "Well if you know so well, why aren't you cooperating? You know this stuff, Daisuke. You aren't stupid!"

Daisuke glanced back at him as if he stated that the world was flat. "I'm not stupid?" He laughed, causing Osamu to frown even wider. _Why is he laughing? _Daisuke stood up, stretching and gave the bespectacled boy a rueful grin…an almost unsettling look from the usual cheerful and light way that Daisuke usually grinned. "You don't have to lie, you know. You're not like…my mom or anything; I can handle the truth. I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed an' all." 

"Oh, come on Daisuke…you can't really mean that!" Osamu's eyes widened a bit; he couldn't believe what he was hearing! And the most frightening part of it was that Daisuke didn't seem to care. "Don't you want to be anything when you grow up? I mean, as boring as algebra is, you'll be glad you learned it when you become older and want to get a job and everything."

"Ah. Correction. _You_ will be glad you learned it. You and Ken, and the rest of those really smart people who get all of this stuff thrown at you. People like me aren't as lucky, however."

Osamu's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, "people like me"? We're all humans, isn't that enough?"

At that, the mahogany haired boy rolled his eyes, suddenly frowning. "You know what I mean! You and Ken…you're smart, talented and all that stuff. You've already got your lives planned out for you because you have it all. I don't even see why you bother trying to tutor me, 'cause I'm not going to be learning anything out of this! I mean…like this "y – 21 = ½ (x – 3)" stuff? You guys just look at it and know that you multiply these numbers by 2 and…"

Osamu watched with suppressed amusement as his brother's best friend began to work out the problem with no help from him. _Now I remember why I agreed to this. That doesn't mean that Ken's getting off so easily however…_the elder Ichijouji commented to himself as he watched Daisuke whiz by the problem. _I wonder if Jun's as bright as this as well…?_

He had only met the elder Motomiya a few times when he had gone over to their house to pick up Ken, but even after their first meeting, he knew she held his heart in her hands. They had become friends quite easily; commenting on those weird stuffed animals both of their brothers seemed to carry around. Jun was so…sunny, to put it in a simple term. She was light, she was happy, she was outgoing. 

Everything that Osamu lacked somewhat.

Osamu was rather outgoing himself, but with that came a bit of stiffness, as he was famous and always seemed to have to put up a face for the crowd. Jun, on the other hand, didn't have to do any of that. Which made her so loose Osamu couldn't help but to be attracted to her. Maybe it was just a crush, but he didn't deny how he felt he _needed_ to just be near her to be his happiest.

If this were love, then Osamu was happy to join the bandwagon.

He snapped out of his dreamland when he heard Daisuke proclaim, "…and then you add this and subtract this to get '2y – x = -39'! How do you expect me do that?"

Osamu stifled a laugh as he pointed a finger at the paper. "You just did." The younger boy's eyes widened a bit as he realized what he just did. "I guess I did…didn't I?" Daisuke grinned, a grin full of pride, rather than the bitter one he had been holding before. "I guess I listened a bit more than I thought then."

"That's not the point."

"Whatd'ya mean?"

"Well, if you can do that, you must be smart than you give yourself credit for." Osamu nodded, his violet eyes showing the amount of faith he had in Daisuke. "You're not stupid, you're just not trying hard enough."

Much to Osamu's dismay, Daisuke stood up, yawning and picking up his school supplies, dropping them into his less-than-tidy backpack. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Listen, Osamu, I know you want me to be confident an' all…and I am! I mean, look at me! I'm just not the smartest guy on this earth, and I really don't plan to be one. If I get another fifty on a test, oh well, I've been grounded before, I'm used to it. Anyway…" He bowed, "Thanks for the lesson. I don't think we'll need to do this again, anyway…

"Okay. Let's make a deal." The older prodigy didn't bother looking at Daisuke although he quite obviously addressed him. "Nani?" Daisuke frowned. _What is he talking about? _At that, Osamu turned to him, a small smile on his face. "A deal. If I can't raise your grade up by…say, two letter grades by the next time you get your report card then I'll anything of your choice."

Daisuke looked at him, an impish grin suddenly forming on his tanned face. "So…that means that if I ask you to go to Ken's next game against my team just wearing your boxers you'll do it?"

"Er…" _What have I gotten myself in…?_ Osamu mentally slapped himself, hesitating on Daisuke's request. Daisuke, on the other hand, frowned and looked away. "No bet, no deal."

An aggravated sigh made its way from his throat. "Fine…"

The younger one suddenly grinned wildly, "Great! You're really done yourself now, Osam- wait a second…what if I lose?" His grin suddenly faltered, as he started to wonder what would happen to him if the latter were to happen. _Nothing good, I know…_

Osamu smiled mysteriously, taking off his glasses to look at Daisuke. "Don't worry. I've got that all planed out…"

—

"Bye Osamu!" Daisuke waved, picking up his bag to go home, "Thanks for the lesson!" Just as he was walking out of the Ichijouji household, he was caught head-on by a familiar face. "Ken!" He called out cheerfully as the younger Ichijouji made his way up the stairs leading to the main door of his home. Ken smiled at his friend, brushing some indigo hair out of his piercing violet eyes. Today, Daisuke seemed even more of his normal blindingly happy self, as the afternoon sunlight reflected off of his goggles, so carelessly thrown on his wild, unruly mahogany hair. Ken couldn't help but to smile. 

_He's so…adorable when he's happy. _He remarked to himself, and then mentally kicked himself for that comment. _Stop drooling…he doesn't have to know how you feel anyway. Spare him the pain. _Yes, it was true. Ken had what one could call a crush on Daisuke…or perhaps more. He had figured this out a long time ago, but refused to show any feeling other than friendship towards the vibrant leader of their team of Digi-Destined. For obvious reasons. Pushing the thought of Daisuke away from his mind, he focused on what he knew the boy had just come from.

"I see you're done with my brother. He wasn't too hard on you, ne?"

Daisuke laughed, putting a hand on Ken's shoulder. "Naw, he was cool! I guess I better start studying for our next meeting, huh? I'll see you later, Ken!" He waved the boy off and sped off, leaving a party confused and partly disturbed Ken at the doorstep of his house. _Daisuke…study? I didn't think Osamu could do it, but he did!_

Ken made his way into the house, only to encounter a less-than-amused older brother sitting in the living room. Giving a nervous laugh, Ken decided it might be better just to go immediately to his room, but before he could even move anymore, Osamu had him pinned down in his position. "Okay, ototo-chan, you're not going anywhere."

"My….Osamu, isn't it a great day to play some soccer or take a walk? I think I'll do just that! Bye!" He tried to get away, yet again, but to no avail as Osamu's grip was like iron to his feeble tries. "Oh come on, nii-chan, Daisuke wasn't that bad! I should know…"

"That's not what I was going to say. Ken, isn't there something you need to tell me?"

"Wh-what do you mean…?" Ken was suddenly starting to feel a bit uncomfortable as the question made its way into his mind. Osamu's stare was getting rather heavy upon him, not helping the situation.

"You know exactly what I mean, Ken! You and Daisuke..you should know something."

At that point, Ken's eyes were as wide as the soccer ball he oh-so-loved to kick. He gulped as he realized what, by the question his brother had so purposely posed, Osamu knew. _I guess I should tell him…he is my brother, after all…_With all that unwanted pressure being put on him, and that deathly heavy stare his elder brother had began to put on him, Ken rather recklessly did what he thought his brother wanted. He told the truth.

"Okay! I guess you know that…I kind of…have feelings for Daisuke. I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I wasn't sure how you'd react, that's all. I hope you aren't too angry at me…" Ken bit his lip, "But I can't help it. That's how I am, and I can't change it!"

Osamu blinked once. Then twice. "…that was not what I was going to ask you…"

"EH?" A simple remark, one not usually used by Ken but by the circumstances of this incident was the only thing he _could_ say. "Y-you're..saying..that I just…" He felt like he could cry. _Now_ what was Osamu going to do? He glanced at his surprised brother, fearing the worst.

Instead, he got a pat on the shoulder, as his brother gave him a small smile. "Your secret's safe with me."

Ken sighed, a sigh of relief and supreme gratitude towards his older sibling. "Arigatou, nii-chan."

"I don't think you should be thanking me just yet, though, Ken." Osamu waved a finger. "You didn't tell me what Daisuke thought of himself…he seems confident enough, but then when it comes to his studies he doesn't care because he thinks for some reason he's destined to be stupid. I know I shouldn't be prying into his business...but this could be serious. He has no faith in being anyone when he grows up! Ken..why didn't you tell me about this?"

The younger Ichijouji just smiled gently, looking down a bit. "Well, you see, that's why I wanted you to tutor him. I thought that maybe you could help with that. And-" He stressed the last word, "I would have done it myself, but I become rather…distracted when working with Daisuke." He blushed, sheepishly looking up at Osamu, running a hand through his hair.

"Ah. I see…well, you did quite a good job on that, I must admit. Daisuke and I have struck a deal. If I can't raise his scores two letter grades by the time he gets his report card, he gets whatever he wants from me."

Ken nodded. "And what if you don't?"

Osamu chuckled, putting a hand on Ken's shoulder. "And that's where you come in, brother! You see, you're not the only one who has a little..." 

"Crush." Ken pointed out, as his brother hesitated to say the word. Osamu nodded, "Yes. Well, you're not the only one to have one on a Motomiya…"

Ken's eyes widened as he heard this news from his brother, suddenly laughing. "I suppose then you're talking about Motomiya Jun then? I never would have thought of the day my dear brother would have fallen in love…" He trailed off, assuming his position as the annoying younger brother, smiling at the small tint of red that made its way onto Osamu's face.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you know I'm just kidding, nii-chan. It's funny to see you blush!"

"Oh is it? Don't pretend like I haven't noticed your little rose tint whenever Daisuke makes his way into your sight!"

Ken blushed even more than his brother, and quieted. "Okay. You win. Now what do you want me to do…?" Osamu sighed and dug into his pocket, pulling out a neatly folded note, tied with a red ribbon. Ken blinked. "And that is…?"

"Okay, ototo-chan. You're going to be my messenger. I thought it wouldn't be fair to put this on Daisuke's shoulder, so I decided on giving this to you. So even if I lose the bet, I'll have a back-up."

"Yes, but you haven't told me what it is."

"And you don't really need to know what it is, Ken. Just find a way to give it to Jun, and everything will be fine, okay?"

Ken glanced at his brother, "And what if I don't _want_ to do this, what if I want to know what's in this letter?" If there was one thing Ichijouji Ken hated, it was being left out of a secret. Especially one of his brother. _He knows one of my secrets…it only makes sense for me to know one of his._

Osamu simply grinned, shaking a finger. "Then I guess next time I see Daisuke, he'll be in for a rather interesting surprise, ne?"

"You're very evil." Ken spat back, pouting at his brother's reasoning.

"I know." Osamu beamed, patting Ken on the back. "But that's what older brothers are for. So is it a deal?"

Ken sighed."Deal." The unfairness of that deal was so blatant he could cry.

Ah yes, but Osamu was correct. Sigh. Older brothers could be such a bother sometimes….Ken knew that for a fact.

But then, he wouldn't have it any other way.__


End file.
